This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting sheet material such as bank notes, comprising two separate endless conveyor belt systems which are conducted about guide or deflection rollers of varying diameter and which extend parallel adjacent to the conveyance path, the individual sheet material being held between the belts of the two systems by friction and being transported along an arbitrary path from an infeed to a discharge point.